


Crossfade

by bluebells



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fucking to Music, Humour, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Texts from Watchpoint Gibraltar, The best medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: Wherein Lucio goads Akande with catchphrases in bed, and Akande wonders why he still finds this man attractive.





	Crossfade

**Author's Note:**

> For [Janethegamergirl](https://janethegamergirl.tumblr.com/) and written for the prompt, “I didn’t know you were so sensitive" but more accurately, this is what happens when I don't get to write my boys for two weeks (outside of a RP knocking on the door of 30k words; doesn’t count). Also inspired by the lolarious Texts from Watchpoint Gibraltar post, ["We fucked to techno music while he wore shin guards... best sex ever".](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/post/168043301923)

The only thing better than Lúcio's smile was his laugh.

Akande hungered for it, a personal victory each time, even if it was at his expense (and with Lúcio's sense of humour, it usually was). Lúcio always seemed a bit surprised when Akande could bring that laugh bubbling out of him. He would search Akande's face like he couldn't believe an augmented human wrecking ball recognised pop culture references.

Or would dare complain about the volume of Lúcio's music when the DJ was riding him hard into their bed.

Akande growled deep in his chest and sat up, hands flying to that tapered waist as Lúcio leaned into his chest, laughing against his mouth.

"Can you turn that down?" Akande asked - for the fifth time; he counted. "It's an assault on my ears."

"Sorry, old man," Lúcio's laughter left him in a light rush, but Akande felt its ripple all the same through the muscles that fluttered and clenched around him. His hips jerked and he breathed out harshly, holding tight to Lúcio's thighs. The next words rushed hot against his ear, "I didn't know you were so sensitive…” Lúcio’s voice narrowed in a mocking tease, “To the power of my sick beats."

Akande availed to a higher power, groaning. " _Stop_ talking."

Lúcio’s grin was beautiful when he wasn’t basking in Akande's exasperation. The DJ affected a breathy, exaggerated moan and rolled his hips tightly in a circle, arms looping around Akande's neck when the other man moaned low and long, unable to halt his mindless grind of _get--stayinside_ , "Amp it up for me, babe."

Why did Akande find this man attractive? If Lúcio tried to "break it down", Akande was going to destroy something. Or someone.

The techno rhythm of Lúcio's music was climbing to a crescendo and as much as Akande tried, it was almost impossible for his body to resist its insinuating pace. But he did not need a running commentary.

"I promise -- " Akande snarled, fingers digging in to those muscled thighs as Lúcio's insides quivered with the effort of keeping his laugh from bubbling out, "I promise I will gag you."

Lúcio's eyes narrowed with heat at the threat, mirth evaporating. A soft groan shuddered out of him. "Oh, please." Akande's cock twitched and Lúcio's head tipped back, his body tensed, and Akande reveled in the body-length roll of muscles up that gorgeous, lithe form as Lúcio rode the surge of his hips, a low mewl in his throat. " _Please_ , I missed you."

Satisfaction sang through Akande at the admission.

Two weeks. Two weeks of waiting out Lúcio's self-imposed exile to finish his latest project and finally Akande got him back. His sexy, brilliant DJ was going to save a lot of people, but Akande --

Akande could _not_ care less about them right now.

Lúcio yelped as he was flipped onto his back and his hips tugged up into Akande's lap. He still looked disoriented from his sudden reposition, the great shadow looming over him, and then Akande slammed into him with enough force to shove him bodily up the bed.

"Fuck!" Lúcio shrieked, and his hand shot up for the headboard, pushing back for leverage, sliding over the pillows.

"Language," Akande chided, smirking at Lúcio's dazed, wide-eyed expression. He watched it crumble as he drew out almost all the way, head of his cock tugging on the rim of Lúcio’s hole. A low whine escaped Lúcio’s throat, biting his lip.

Akande dragged those pillows out from under Lúcio's head and shoved them under his hips, wishing he had the patience to yank those elaborate skates and shin guards off, too, because they made Lúcio's legs so much heavier to hold. Ridiculous man child. Not even sparing the patience to properly strip before he tackled Akande to the bed.

Akande tilted his head in consideration.

Unless.

He pushed those knees high, smirking as the considerable weight of Lúcio's gear brought his knees to his shoulders, pinned by gravity, folding him in half.

Lúcio's hands flew up to Akande's wrists as the larger man took an armoured ankle in each hand, pressing them high and back over his head. Lúcio's voice rose to a whimper of anticipation as Akande shifted between his thighs, grounding himself. "Please, please, pleasepleaseplease--"

There was no resistance left when Lúcio begged like that. Knees braced on the mattress, Akande hushed him with a deep and claiming kiss, drinking in the whine as he bucked his full weight against Lúcio's hips where they were joined -- thrusting in smooth and deep.

Lúcio arched with a sharp, dry sob, and he shoved against Akande’s chest so he could tear free of the kiss, gasping, _he had to breathe_. "Ah-hh-hhn, fuck!"

Barely drawing back, Akande pressed in at a new angle, and Lúcio lurched against him, body tensed, head thrown back.

"There!” Lúcio's powerful grip dug into his shoulder. Akande barely felt it. “Right there right -- _nnh_... ah! Aaahn!”

Akande crooned, a laugh curling deep in his throat as the bass of Lúcio's song thrummed heavy in his veins. He pressed his mouth up beneath Lúcio's jaw, smug, as he spread his knees and bore down in a fast, brutal rhythm.

There were no more punny witticisms. Lúcio could only choke out short, high gasps as he fought to catch his breath, overwhelmed at the cock pistoning into him, his mouth hung open in a mute cry, eyes squeezed shut.

Just as Akande wanted him. Breathless.

"That's it," He breathed, jaw clenched, pride fanning hot through his chest. The tense line of Lúcio's body broke as he heaved in a sharp breath, crying out like he was wounded; Akande thrilled, drinking it up with greed. “That’s it."

Two weeks was too long, he could already feel the molten pleasure coiling tight in his pelvis, motions stiffening, he was losing pace.

Akande pulled back far enough to drag his eyes down the feast beneath him, the sweat sheen of Lúcio's heaving chest, the mesmerising way his whole body rocked as Akande pounded into him, gorgeous thighs splayed wide, and the sight of Akande’s thick cock spearing Lúcio over and over.

He looked back into Lúcio's face. The other man was already watching him, dark eyes heavy and unfocused, wet lips parted with the rush of short gasps that were starting to hitch. Akande's heart jumped.

Lúcio was _so beautiful._ And he was _his_.

Akande relinquished an ankle to cup Lúcio’s face. He groaned as Lúcio arched up to meet his open-mouthed kiss, tongue stroking along his, a slick, hot mess in their desperation as they searched and re-learned each other.

It was perfect.

“Missed you,” Akande growled and kissed him again, drawing back only far enough to breathe Lúcio’s gasps back into him, reaching down between them to close his fingers in a tight ring beneath the head of Lúcio’s cock. The effect was instant. Akande distantly registered the bruise of hands digging into his shoulders as Lúcio’s body locked up.

“Oh-hh-hh, _fuck_ ,” Lúcio bowed with a sharp mewling cry, neck arching back, but Akande’s weight kept him pinned as he shivered, jerking. His cock pulsed hard in Akande’s hand as he slowed and stroked Lúcio through it, release shooting hard and splashing Akande beneath his chin and all over their chests. Eyes shut, head bent to Lúcio’s collar, Akande basked in the strong, rhythmic clench of muscles around his cock, in Lúcio’s whispered encouragement, the hands grasping him closer, “Come on, baby, give it to me, _giveittome--_ ”

He liked it when Lúcio called him these names of his. The different ways it sounded from “thank you, baby” to “baby, are you _serious_ right now” to “baby _pleaseohplease_ ”.

“Hold,” He ordered, waiting until Lúcio’s trembling eased enough for him to understand. With a weak noise of assent, Lúcio grasped each of his ankles, and Akande smirked as he watched them draw back over the DJ’s head, holding them there with ease. If those shin guards weren’t so bulky, Lúcio could have hooked them together behind his head; he’d done so easily before.

Akande hummed low in pleasure, stroking a hand from Lúcio’s neck down the length of his body, mapping muscles and the tremor of his flesh as Akande relished the image of Lúcio on his back, naked but for his armour from the knee down, muscles streaked in sweat and come, and bared open for his pleasure. Chest heaving with deep breaths, Lúcio’s eyes were half-shuttered and black with sated pleasure.

The world adored and worshipped Lúcio, but only Akande got to see him like this.

Lúcio held his gaze as the bottle of lubricant clicked shut and was tossed aside. Lúcio echoed his moan, crooning deep in his chest as the other man sank down into him again, thick arms pushing up beneath his back to anchor on his shoulders.

Akande was already on the brink, just wanted to feel Lúcio spread and safe, tucked up beneath the length of his body. He ground forward in long, deep rolls of his hips, barely leaving the slick clutch of Lúcio’s heat as he rocked in a tortuously slow rhythm, denying the rut he craved because he was determined to feel every twitch and tense of muscle, make it last.

At some point, the music from the stereo had reached the end of its playlist.

Their gasps rang loud in the room’s silence, the only noise the slap of skin and slick sound of their bodies moving together. Akande expected Lúcio to whine or beg ( _harder, faster -- inside, inside, please);_ that’s usually how he dragged Akande over the edge.

Lúcio was silent. His breaths fell evenly in time with Akande’s, his expression open, warm and _intent_ with trust as he searched Akande’s face, then bit his lip, brow drawing together, and he arched at the feeling of Akande’s hips stuttering, cock pulsing hot inside him -- and Akande growled, shoving in deep, holding there as his release broke. He winced through the force of it -- felt like his body was trying to shoot faster than it could take - bliss rushing fast and heady through his system in waves. He clutched tight to the body in his arms and that perfect relief. In his ear, Lúcio moaned, writhing gently at the feeling of being filled up, at the nip of teeth on his earlobe when Akande latched on with a sucking kiss.

He was smiling when Akande looked into his face. His eyes slid closed for the next kiss Akande pressed to his mouth, like a recalibration, coming down. They breathed deep together and Lúcio's fingers stroked over his head. His voice was warm when Akande pulled back, "Hi."

Akande couldn't help returning the smile. Lúcio's eyes were very pretty. "Hi." And then, frowning, "Ow," because Lúcio lowered his legs and the weight of one reinforced skate came down heavy on his spine.

Lúcio huffed a quiet laugh. "Sorry." The twist of his smile was remorseless.

Akande gave him a look and gently smacked the underside of one thigh, which just caused more laughter to bubble out. Akande bit the inside of his cheek to repress his smile. Settling along Lúcio's side, he wrapped an arm around the DJ as the man hissed gently, a hand settling low on his abdomen before he curled up against Akande's side.

Lúcio tilted his head back to see his face. "So, did you like my new beats?"

"Definitely not. Don't bother getting back up."

Lúcio's face contorted in mock betrayal. "Ouch! That hit me where I _live_."

"You live _here_."

"Yeah, it hit me double time."

Akande's knuckles butted him gently on the chin. "Combo breaker."

Lúcio blinked at him. A sharp snort of laughter wrenched out of him. "Ay, Dío--"

"K.O.!" Akande surged over him and Lúcio lunged away in shrieking laughter as those large hands dove to his sides, tickling low on his ribs.

"No, no, no!" Lúcio protested helplessly, fighting to twist out from the press of that larger body, but Akande persisted for the clear and genuine delight in his lover's voice. Lúcio clutched at Akande's hands for mercy. "Stop, stop! " _Para_ , eu não consigo respirar--"

Akande relented, smirking at Lúcio's wheezing gasps of relief. The DJ threw a dirty look back over his shoulder and his body seized up, catching Akande's hands when they dipped low again, only to hold Lúcio's waist as Akande moulded against his back for a hug. A growl was muffled into the mattress as Akande nuzzled the back of his neck. 

"I don't like you," Lúcio reported, voice petulant, even as his body melted. "You have bad taste in music. And you're heavy."

Akande chuckled, a quiet huff of laughter, and kissed the back of his neck before rising up. "I'll make you something to eat."

"Still don't like you!" Lúcio's voice called after him, but Akande didn't believe him in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Para, eu não consigo respirar!: Stop I can't breathe (thank you to SparkleLady for the translation)
> 
> We should start a tag for Flexible Lucio Correia dos Santos.
> 
> [The warbling blog](https://bellsyblue.tumblr.com) / [the writing blog](https://bellsybuilds.tumblr.com).


End file.
